One subject of the present invention is a novel liquid plasticizing resin that notably makes it possible to provide consumers with a means of enabling them to protect themselves and, very simply, a wide range of surfaces which may be exposed to adverse weather conditions, light or chemical agents.
DIY (do-it-yourself) has become one of the preferred pastimes of our contemporaries, and with the increase in free time, more and more people are embarking on work which was previously the preserve of professionals.